The Six Steps and Me
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Ash Ketchum has fallen for the lovely Dawn Berlitz, but has no clue of what to do about it. Surprisingly, Gary Oak pays a visit to our hero and decides to tell him the six steps to get any girl. Will these Six Steps work? Or will it end horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1: The Six Steps?

**

* * *

**

Hey! How are all of you guys, good I hope. I just finished reading a book called The One and Only, it's really good, I recommend it to anyone; it's not just for girls, but boys also. The book is a part of a series called All About Eve. The first book in the series was called 'Six Steps To A Girl'. When I went through the series, I was thinking that the first book would be a good source for a new story, thus, here it is 'The Six Steps'...

_**Note: Written from Ash's POV**_

* * *

_The Six Steps?_

"Hiya Ash." She said smiling, but still very tired from last night.

"Hiya Dawn." I pounced off my bed and sat by her, I stretched my arms up, and yawned heavily.

"Wow, look who's sleepy." She giggled, I chuckled along side her.

"Well, you can't blame me."

"No I can't, I'm gonna get changed.. be right back." She pushed herself off the bed and went into the bathroom, to get dressed for the day. I flattened myself on the bed taking in the tension in the room, I was alone, Brock had gone downstairs, probably trying to get Nurse Joy's attention. Same old Brocko. I chuckled a bit at the thoughts of what Croagunk did to him when he came obsessed with the ladies. I closed my eyes, and rested a bit.

I heard a sound from the bathroom, probably the knob turning, I watched the door, Dawn came out in her usual clothing, she winked at me, which was a sign that it was about time I got changed too, which I did quickly. I came out the bathroom and walked to the coat rack. I was surprised to find to my disliking that the cap I had worn for years; was not there. I panicked and looked around the room. I looked in the drawer hoping that it was in it, safe and sound, but again, nothing was found, except for my socks. I heard a giggle behind me. I turned around to see the female, Dawn, giggling with amusement. I looked at her hands, and saw that she was gripping my red cap. I looked at her with one eyebrow up and my mouth making a curl, well basically, I was smiling.

"Hey!" I shouted at her.

She winked again, I got a bit annoyed and started running for her, she tried to get away from me. We spent a few minutes trying to catch each other in the small room. I managed to grab her and tickled her, making her drop the cap to the ground.I stopped the amusement of the tickling, which then made Dawn collapse. I reached down to grab it before she did. She was still giggling.

"Ah, you think this is funny?" I reached for her again, tickling her even more.

"ASH, STOP IT! I GAVE IT BACK!" she said through her laughing fits

"Only if you say.."

"NEVER!"

" I haven't even said what you should say yet."

"Well, it's obvious!" she said.

"Am I that predictable?" I asked and stopped tickling her.

"Yes!" she shouted.

I ignored her and grabbed her arm and yanked her up to her feet. She put her hands on her hips and sighed. I went up to the small dresser in the corner of the room. I put my cap on and admired myself. I never really thought about my hair that much, and the accessories. I'd usually just put it on and run off, but lately I've been doing _this. _I guess when Dawn said, that when you make yourself look good, you feel good. I thought it was nonsense at first, but it actually worked.

"Well, are you done admiring yourself yet?"Dawn said from nowhere, I turned around to see her standing close to me.

"I'm done now." I replied

"Good, because I'm sure the Pokémon are hungry, including you."

"You know me so well, you know." I chuckled; she grabbed my arm, and pulled me out the door. Pikachu was just a few centimetres behind, with Buneary gripping his small arm. Once we were in the cafeteria we sat down.

"Well guys come on out." We both shouted out in sync. Each of their Pokémon came out at once. They all said there name twice and sat down on the carpet, Pikachu jumped onto the table and was petted by Dawn, Pikachu had gotten very close to Dawn, she was like a mother to him. In fact he had gotten much closer then with May and Misty, even though he knew them much longer. I guess when Dawn saved Pikachu all by herself; that it made him feel like Dawn could be trusted. I smiled as Dawn patted Pikachu softly on the head and then rubbed his back. Pikachu made amused sounds while she was doing this which made me chuckle, he was always amused to be with Dawn; but truthfully, I don't blame him, Dawn is very pretty. I'm not afraid to admit that because it is true. She's caring, kind, gentle, sweet and beautiful, a recipe for a good friend. However, I don't feel like she's my best friend... she feels like something more than that, not like the bond I have with Pikachu. Suddenly I felt something, I picked up the spoon and looked at the reflection. Was I blushing? It felt strange to blush. Dawn looked up suddenly to see my face, seeing that I wasn't really paying attention.

"Hey, Ash?" she said with a comforting tone, "ASHY BOY?"

I suddenly woke up when she said that, she loved to tease me with that name, "What was that?"

She giggled again at my reaction, "That will never get old."

I reached across the table and pushed her slightly. She giggled again, Piplup jumped onto the table with an excited look on his face.

"What's up Piplup." I said to him.

"Pip piplup pip." He pointed to the entrance,

"Hey it's Brocko!" Dawn shouted, I turned to see him looking knackered , I could kinda see why. Croagunk was standing behind him, looking amused. I watched come by and sit down.

"What's wrong with you." Dawn said politely.

"Don't say a word." He said, it was obvious why he didn't want to talk, Dawn sweat dropped . So did I. Dawn got off her seat.

"You know what, I'm not that hungry..." she pushed her chair out and walk off. I watched her leave without word. Something got me thinking, was she a friend to me... or something else... like I think I'm... I'm... falling for her... yes that's it, I think, I'm falling in love. No it couldn't be, was she that attractive, well she must be if _I'm_ falling for her. I think the thing I'm falling for is her eyes, her blue shimmering eyes which are brighter then stars, and her smile, god, that smile brightens up any bad day, she took my breath away. I have to be, I gotta be...

"ASH!" Brock said, I turned to see him, smiling at me cheekily, did he see my reaction when she walked off?

"Yeah?" I pretended that I hadn't done anything.

"Ash no need to hid the feelings, let it out." It was true, I shouldn't be hiding my feelings, but I felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know, I know, I should tell her."

"Yeah you should!" He shouted.

"What should I do?" I asked

"I dunno, why not ask Gary?" he asked me.

My eyes widened, "Oh come on, Gary, you gotta be kidding me." It was hard enough having him as a rival but also someone who helps me with relationships, I wasn't gonna go that far.

"Come on Ash, he's a ladies man, ask him his secret!"

"NO" I said with fierce rage, I hated the idea of Gary helping me, I didn't like it one bit.

"Oh come on Ashy Boy am I that bad?" I mysterious voice said. Only one person calls me that... I turned around. To my horror I saw the boy I least expected.

"GARY!" I shouted and jumped off my seat.

"I am at your service." He bowed and laughed. I gritted my teeth.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I've come to help with your problem, duh, your problem with Dawn."

"How'd, how'd," I heard a snicker behind me, Brock was looking evilly at me, "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yep." Brock said.

"Come on Ashy Boy, you have questions, I have the answers." I looked seriously at him, he stepped back.

"I don't need your help." I got up and walk in a straight direction to the garden area.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked me

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Come on Ash, I really wanna help, you need a girl." He commented

"I don't"

"You've missed your chances with the other girls..."

"I didn't want the other girls." I said raging.

"Okay okay.. how about this, if I tell you my secret and if it doesn't work with you, I'll promise never to talk to you again."

I stopped walking and turned to him, "Tempting." Should I say yes, he has managed to get an awful lot of girls. However, what happens if it doesn't work, what happens if it ruins my friendship with Dawn, but, I do want her awful lot, I want her, I need her...

"Well?" he said

"Okay FINE!"

"GOOD, OKAY COME HERE," He dragged me behind a tree, "You wanna hear the secret?"

"Yes, why else would I say yes?" I said furiously.

"Well, I use.. the six steps.." What the hell was he talking about?

"The Six Steps?" I said in disbelief, I had to admit, I was pretty amused.

"Yes, guaranteed to get you any girl!" he said

"Your crazy!"

"No I am not, I just use tactics, unlike some people."

One of my eyebrows rose, "Well, at least I don't hire girls to be my personal cheerleaders and take advantage of them." I admit, I made that last bit up..

"At least I don't mess up my chances." he said slyly

"I haven't messed them up, I never wanted the other girls in the first place!"

"Well, I know Misty had a crush on you, you could have easily gotten her." he said

"I NEVER LOVED HER! ONLY AS A FRIEND!" I said fiercely, I hated it when people said me and Misty made a good couple, it sickened me

"Come on dude.. okay, these six steps are guaranteed to get you any girl, I repeat GUARANTEED!"

He had definitely gone mad, who uses Six Steps to get a girl, it's crazy. It's just sad... but I should give it a go...

"Okay, I'll do it, but only to shut that fat gob of yours!" Gary smiled with victory

"I knew you would see it my way." he said

"Yeah yeah, just tell me, what are these 'six steps' of yours?"

"Glad you asked my friend, glad you asked." He snickered.

* * *

**Okay what do you guys think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: My First Step

**Hiya guys, it's me again, if you didn't remember, in the last chapter, Ash had been visited by his old rival Gary Oak who has introduced him to 'The Six Steps'. In this chapter we see the first step at work....**

**Note: Ash's POV **

* * *

_The First Step _

I got up in the middle of the night, about midnight I'd say. Something kept ringing in my head. The things Gary talked about, the Six Steps. Could those steps really get me any girl? Seriously, is that possible? I wonder if he fell off a cliff and bumped his head while I was gone. If that did happen, I would have laughed my head off. I chuckled at the thought of him falling. I know, I'm mean, but it's just me. However I would be concerned of his condition, just as I am now. I sat up on the bed and combed my hair back with my hair, then I started to shiver, it was cold, very cold. The window was open, who knows who opened it, and I looked to Dawn, who was shivering also. I got out of bed and felt her skin. Yep, she was definitely cold, freezing in fact. I thought about her catching a cold, if she caught a cold, she wouldn't be able to enter the contest. I rushed to the bed and took my bed sheet off. I put it on top of Dawn, and tucked her in.

"Hopefully she'll get warmer." I whispered and smiled.

I walked on over to the open window, a sudden gust of cold air ran through the room. I shut it tightly and locked it. I couldn't help but stare out the window, watching the lustrous moon glowing and giving light to the people of Sinnoh. Suddenly, a cloud got in the way. This disappointed me. There was nothing to look at now... I shut the curtains and went to my bed again. I thought about using a trick to make me fall asleep, I think it was, counting from one hundred and backwards. I

I took a breath, "One Hundred, ninety –nine, ninety – eight, ninety – seven," I yawned but kept going. "Ninety six, ninety ..." I fell asleep instantly without finishing off the last number....

* * *

The next morning, I woke up like I usually would, I stretched my arms out and looked to the beds. Piplup was still sleeping, on the soft covered bed, but Dawn was not there, probably off to eat. Brock was still sleeping, he was talking in his sleep. I chuckled at the words he said, I decided to tease him a little..

"Hey Brockie.." I said, impersonating Nurse Joy, "How are you today?"

He mumbled, and hugged the pillow, pretending it was Nurse Joy , "Hiya sweetness, I am good."

I covered my mouth, trying to keep in the laugh, "Ohhh, Brockie you are so adorable.."

"Really?"

"Yes honey bun." I still did my impersonation, holding it in, "Now..." I saw a half cut orange on the side table and took it. I laughed a bit, "Give me a kissy.." I made kissing sounds to make it seem more realistic.

"Oh Nurse joy I have been waiting for this moment all my life." he puckered his lips, I got ready for it, he got closer and closer, before he came forward, I suddenly held up the piece of orange against his lips. When his lips touched the material, he opened his eyes and found himself kissing an orange. He fell back. I laughed so hard, I couldn't hold it in...

"Hahahahahaha!!" I shouted aloud, I looked at Brock's face, it was priceless, the envy in his eyes said it all!

"ASH!" I heard a voice, it sounded like..

"GARY?" I said surprised, he was leaning against the door frame, covering his mouth, something told me he saw everything.

"Who knew you were evil Ashy Boy." He said, with a grin.

"Well, I DO have a dark side," I joked with him, playing along, "What's up with you?"

"Well, I thought you'd like to hear the first step." He said

Oh not this again, who knew why he wanted me to try it out, I bet he was kidding around with me, but no harm in trying...

"Yeah I do... so what is it?" I asked

"Well, come here..." he dragged me off; again... he dragged me out the room, leaving Brock who was moaning about my joke. I felt bad for him; would he EVER get a girl? Maybe if these steps work, I'll assign Gary to Brock. Only if they work though, no use giving him the steps if they are no use. We came round a corner of the building and went downstairs

"Where you taking me?" I said with a chuckle and with a bit of curiosity

"I'm gonna try find Dawn first." I didn't like where this was going, but I went along with it anyway, Gary wasn't an idiot.. well actually, I take that back, but I have to trust him. We were outside, it was a warm and breezy, perfect weather for a day out. I looked around, and then we came to the corner off the building. Gary stopped me, he looked around the corner. I tilted my head to the side.

"Look here." He said, I looked around the corner with him. I could see... Dawn, looking as beautiful... she was coordinating her Pokémon, there was a contest coming up, so she was training for it. Buneary and Pachurisu were out, doing a number of moves in the air.

"Wow, she's getting good." I heard Gary say.

"Yeah, she's worked so hard to get to this point." I smiled and stared at her from the corner of my eye.

"Well, now I'll tell you the first step..."

"Okay, shoot."

"First step," he stopped, and looked around to see if anyone was watching, "Well firstly, you need to get to know her more..."

"I do know her though." I had a bit of frustration in my voice.

"I know that but like, ask her, like, the things she is into... like hobbies." I was surprised truthfully; I looked at the talented coordinator. I never thought about it, but even though I travelled with Dawn for years, I never asked her what she did before she was a coordinator and what her life was like. It was strange; I never tried to make a conversation with a girl before. Well I might as well give it a shot.

"Okay, I get it, but how do I start it off?" I asked confused

He looked at me in disbelief, "Well, say hi, like any other idiot would do." He chuckled.

Envy stirred up, "HAHA, very funny." I said sarcastically

He chuckled a bit, I just shook my head in disturbance.

"Well you know what I mean." I said

"Well, start a conversation.."

"But I NEVER start the conversation!" I shouted

"Your such an idiot, it's so simple..." I blushed with embarrassment

"Well, you've never talked to the prettiest girl ever." I protested

"True, but I can make a conversation easily with Dawn."

"How?"

"Saying hi, saying how she is, what she is up to, saying what life is like... same old, same old."

I looked at him, I wanted to trust him, really, I did, but something told me not to, well, my trust was bigger than my doubt...

"Okay," I paused and took a deep breath, getting ready, "Here I go.." before a walked off, Gary grabbed my arm again, I looked back to see what was up.

"Try not to mess it up, will ya." Gary chuckled; I gritted my teeth and pulled away from him.

"Jeez, you're so helpful..." I sarcastically said to him.

He stuck his tongue and pushed me off into the coach, I stumbled but managed to balance myself, I looked up, seeing Dawn, looking at me, with her hands on her hips. She looked very plainly at me.

"Hiya, Dawn." I sweat dropped, embarrassed from almost stumbling in front of her.

"Hi..." One of her eyebrows rose.

"Um how are you?" I stuttered a bit, I was nervous, I never talked to a girl, especially alone, I barely even made a conversation with my mum, unless I was very excited.

"I'm good, you?" she said, making a dazzling smile.

"I'm good too, um, what are you doing?"

"I was trying to make up some more contest moves but, yeah... not going so great." She looked down to Buneary, who looked too worn out.

"Wow, she's tired.." I said.

"Yep, that's another reason why I stopped..." She replied

"Hmm," I wondered a bit, what should I say next?

Dawn bent down suddenly, and started to pick up Buneary.

"Well, I better go..." she was leaving, I could see Gary behind a tree, making faces at me and doing hand expressions like there was no tomorrow. It seemed like; he wanted me to stop her leaving.

"STOP!" I shouted out, not thinking what I was doing. She looked around, her eyes widened

"What's wrong?" she replied.

"Umm," dang it I was such an idiot. This is harder than expected, I looked to Gary again. He was making some more actions.

"How are you?" I blushed. I looked to Gary, who was slapping his forehead, must be thinking that I was an idiot, I had to agree with him. I tried to make something up to cover the mistake up.

"Um, Dawn as long as I have known you, I have never been able to talk to you... like, more like, about what it was like before you became a trainer and all that stuff," good! Keep it real Ash, keep it going, "You know what I mean... right?" I nervously said.

"Actually I do, how about we go to the dining room and talk about it?" she replied..

Wait a sec, if I went inside, Gary wouldn't be able to guide me, "OR!" I shouted

She turned around, seeing what I would say next, "Or we could talk out here, it is a beautiful day." Score!

"Yeah it actually is, um, sure..." I watched her walk to the garden table and chairs, she pulled the chair, and sat down, I looked to Gary and looked back to Dawn, she was playing around a bit. What was I gonna say next, I quickly ran up to Gary, making sure Dawn wasn't looking. He was telling me to go away, probably worried about Dawn.

"What do I do next!" he yelled and questioned

Gary slapped his head again, "IT'S A CHAIR, GO SIT DOWN!" I blushed, embarrassed again

"Right." I said hastily. I ran back up to the table where Dawn was.

"Hi again." I chuckled when she said that.

"Yeah, hi!" I replied

She giggled, I could feel my face turning red, I pushed my cap down a bit, to cover it up. I sat down on the solid material. I looked a bit more up, trying to see Dawn's reaction. She was looking away, I turned to see what she was looking at. There were a bunch of trainers on the court, battling with each other or practicing. Most of them looked like coordinator, Dawn looked dazed, she must be into all this..

"Hey, earth to Dawn?" I reached out and clicked my fingers in front of her, she was stunned and turned to me.

"Oh sorry Ash." She said shyly

"No problem, so um.."

"Well... you wanted to talk to me?"

Suddenly I completely forgot why I asked her to come, I must be really nervous..

"Um, what was life like before you became a coordinator." Dawn rested her head in her hands and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Well, nothing special really, just helped with jobs; went to school, same old same old."

"Well, what were you like interested in, before being a trainer?" I made that up

"Well, you would never guess.." she blushed, I tilted my head to the side, trying to think, was it really that embarrassing?

"Come on Dawn, you can tell me." I said innocently.

"Okay promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise." I held my hand across my chest, sealing the promise.

"Okay, I... used to play the guitar..." I was shocked, Dawn looked nothing like a musical person, I guess when Brock said you find something new about someone everyday; it was true.

"Wow, I never thought..." I looked at her face, from seeing the look, I could tell she didn't want to talk about it, but I needed to ask her something.

"Do you still play it, like would you still play it?"

"Yep, I love it, you play any instruments?" she asked

"Nah, I'm not very dedicated."

"I think you would do fantastic." She said, I blushed.

"Really?"

"Definitely, just like your dedicated to Pikachu."

I blushed more, she made a smile, gosh, I loved it when she smiled. It made me feel, more like I have a reason to do all these things I do, it lifts up my spirits.

"Thank, do you sing too?"

"Yep." She said, she was obviously embarrassed

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cool, I could never sing; I sound like a new born baby!" I joked.

She giggled, trying to hold it in, "Come on, you can't sound THAT bad."

"TRUST ME!" I laughed with her, I started thinking, that well, I was getting the hang of this, just going with the flow. Easy as cutting pie.

"I also used to fashion design, well I still do, after the Heathrome Show!" she laughed.

"Ha, yeah, that was really fun and you looked really good in that dress..."

"AWW thanks Ash!" she said.

"So, who you gonna use in the next contest.."

"Probably... well, I dunno," she looked back at the trainers, "So, what were you like when you were little, like how did you grow up?"

"Well, I was with my mum, she took care of me, I never knew much about my dad."

"Same here, once in a while, I wonder if he is still thinking of me..."

"Yeah same." I said sorrowfully.

"It's too bad we never knew about them that much isn't it?" She replied.

"Yeah, true."

"So what's your mum like." Dawn said curiously

"She's kind, like you, gentle, like you and well, she's something unique." I said with a proud face on. I had always been proud of my mum, she was truly something.

"I could say the same about my mum." Dawn interrupted my thoughts.

A breeze came by, making Dawn's hair fly across her face, blinding her view. I reached over, and put her loose strands of hair around her ear.

"Thanks."

"No prob." I blushed again.

"You know what?" She suddenly said.

"No, what?"

"I really like talking to you Ash." She smiled,

"Same here Dawn, same here." I smiled back. She got up,

"I'm gonna go now, bye." She waved lightly and skipped off. I took in some air.

"Phew, I did it!" I smiled with victory.

During my glorious amusement, I heard clapping sounds behind me, I turned to see Gary clapping his hands.

"Congratulations Ashy Boy, you have completed stage of the 'Gary's Six Step' program!" he chuckled

I ignored the 'Ashy Boy' remark, I was too happy "Ha!" I laughed along. I looked up to the sky watching the clouds go by, I leaned back, feeling the breeze on my face.

"So, keep that up for a few days and then I shall tell you the next step." He said

"Well, okay."

"How'd ya feel?" Gary asked with amusement in his face

"I felt great!" I said,

"SEE, I TOLD YOU!" He shouted, this gave me a heart attack!

"YOU TOLD ME NOTHING!" I protested.

"So, you wanna go have a battle?"

I looked up, shocked, I had just confronted my fear of talking to Dawn and he wants a battle.

"OKAY!" I shouted.

"Good, let's get going." He got ready at the other end of the battle field, everyone came to watch, I took my position, and looked around again, I suddenly saw the girl that stood out the most. Dawn.. she was leaning against a post, smiling, with her Pokémon beside her, watching too, Buneary was happy dancing, while the others were running around. She looked kinda, motherly. I stared and stared, looking at her beautiful figure and her lovely sapphire blue eyes, with her hair swaying in the wind.. I imagined what life would be like if she was with me, if we were something more. Once I got out of my dream world, I looked to Gary, who looked pumped up, I was too, it had been ages since I battled him. I held out my poke ball and got ready. I swung my arm out. Releasing the ball as my hand swung.

"COME ON OUT!"

* * *

**DONE! The conversation between Ash and Dawn wasn't that long, but I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, Review!**


End file.
